


KurooAka Weekend 2017

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kurooaka Weekend 2017, M/M, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Each chapter follows the relationship between Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou and explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the hosts of KurooAka Weekend 2017!





	1. Chapter 1

KuroAka Weekend 2017

Each chapter follows the relationship between Akaashi Keiji and Kuroo Tetsurou and explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the hosts of KurooAka Weekend 2017!

The event is running from August 4th to the 6th, 2017.

All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome.

For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can!

Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #Kurooaka Weekend on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions.

That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creators can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate this adorable pairing!

Day One;; Royals||Secrets  
Day Two;; Summer||Timeout  
Day Three;; Sacrifice||Artist Choice

#KuroAkaWeekend2k17!

Wording stolen from iTana_007 with permission =P


	2. Royals/Secrets

    “No one needs to know,” Kuroo purred, his lips against moist skin as his hand slid down the back of his companion’s pants. He smirked when the other man gasped as Kuroo squeezed his ass, pulling him closer. “Do you really want to go back to that dreary event? Everyone else there is so stuffy and trite.” 

    “My family is still in that crowd.” 

    “I'm sure they are just as lifeless as mine.” Kuroo rubbed his hips against the other man, both hands now cupping his firm ass. 

    “Stop. Please. People will see,” Akaashi murmured, letting his head fall to the side, resting on his shoulder. His cerulean eyes could just make out the movement from the party they had ditched from the hallway they entered. They were close enough to hear the clinking of glasses and the pretentious laughter, but far enough that someone would need to walk down their way before they would be seen. It was the perfect spot. When Kuroo didn't stop, Akaashi sighed, “Is this really the place for this?” 

    “You want to move this someplace else?” Kuroo grinned against Akaashi’s neck as he nibbled, letting his teeth graze across milky skin. “Doesn't it get you excited? The fear of getting caught?” 

    “It does.” 

    “But?” 

    “But someone in there is celebrating their engagement just around the corner and I doubt if anyone would appreciate seeing two men cozying up to one another. Actually the people in that crowd probably wouldn't like to see that any day.”

    Kuroo chortled, his hand flicking through his messy raven hair, “That's true. Like I said, they are a bore. Fine, let's find a different room.”

    “We can't just-”

    “Try and stop me,” Kuroo’s purr returned, this time accompanied with a mischievous gleam to his hazel eyes. He grabbed one of Akaashi’s hands, the other was still holding the other man's ass, this time outside his clothes. He went down three rooms before opening the door, gesturing for the steel-eyed man to enter. Akaashi hesitated, looking back down the hallway then around the room before shuffling into what looked like a guest room. He turned to ask how the other man had known there would be a bed here but lips met his own and he was silenced. He forgot what he was going to ask, he almost forgot his own name as he was thrown down on the small bed. Kuroo’s lips traveled down his chest, unbuttoning Akaashi’s shirt with his teeth, his hand massaging Akaashi's thighs. “Try and stop me.” 

    Akaashi had no intention of stopping the pleasure he was feeling, not now that he was out of the public eye. He had been dragged to this event by his parents. They had a habit of forcing him into high society, trying to force feed him the idea of the superior upperclass. They acted as if they were royalty instead of people with too much time and money. This time it was an engagement announcement of some extravagant rich and important couple. Important to his family, anyway. He had already forgotten their names. In fact, he didn't even know the name of the man who was sliding off his Armani suit pants and he didn't care. All he could think about at this moment was the way this man, the man now between his legs, could make him feel. He didn't want to think about his manipulative mother, always whispering in his ears, or his father who talked non-stop about the next heir. He couldn’t think about their expectations and he refused to care at this moment whether they even noticed he was gone. He didn't care about anything in this moment as the mysterious man circled Akaashi’s hard cock with his warm hands. 

    “You are so sexy,” Kuroo uttered before wrapping his lips around the erect penis in his hands. His tongue flicked at the tip before sliding down the shaft with a moan, his own manhood straining in his trousers. 

    Akaashi's head snapped back with a moan, his back ached as his hips grinded against Kuroo’s face, “Oh my god! Fuck me!”

    “I intend to. Patience,” Kuroo chuckled, ignoring the glare shot at him from the man trembling beneath him. His lips roamed, his tongue dancing across heated flesh. He pulled out the lube from his back pocket while he took Akaashi's balls in his mouth. Continuing the slow paced pumping on Akaashi's dick, his lips now resting at firm thighs while he untwisted the bottle with one hand, pouring it on his long slender fingers. 

    “Nnmmff,” Akaashi groaned, his head turning into the pillow as Kuroo took his time exploring the sputtering man's depths. It wasn't long before three fingers were touching the spot that made Akaashi see spots. He was thrashing, whimpering under the larger man, “I can't wait anymore. I need your cock inside me. Now!” 

    “I'm making sure you are ready-”

    “I'm fucking ready,” he rasped, his hand gripping Kuroo’s neck in an attempt to bring him closer. “Fuck me. Now!” 

    Kuroo wasted no time, his pants were unbuttoned before Akaashi finished his sentence. A soft gasp of appreciation came before Kuroo slid into him with haste, his nimble fingers already back on the man below him. Kuroo smirked at the wide blue eyes as he sneered, “I warned you.” 

    “Wait-” Akaashi was cut off by his own muffled cry as his face scrunched up in pain as Kuroo’s entire length entered his body. He didn't think about the pain for long as Kuroo covered him in light kisses, murmuring against Akaashi's ear. Once their lips found each other, Akaashi was sure he would melt as their tongues danced with one another. Akaashi’s cock was twitching, impatience starting to take over as he let out a moan, “It’s fine already. You can move. I want you now. Fuck me hard.” 

    “You little temptress,” Kuroo jeered, pulling the bewitching man closer, his hands on Akaashi's hips as he started thrusting. He found Akaashi's weak spot fast, a saucy grin spreading across his face as his companion flailed in pleasure. Akaashi's moans were getting louder, which was making Kuroo excited, one hand was caressing milky skin while the other was curled under Akaashi's stomach, holding him in place. 

    “Well, isn't this rich,” a small voice broke the spell, pausing the action on the bed as both men turned towards the door. The woman had a hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised an an amused grin crossed her face. She was a stunner, wearing a backless black dress that defied gravity, her black hair swept up in a bun. “Finding you balls deep in someone else today of all days. Don't you find it hilarious, Kuroo? And a man at that.” 

    “Yeah, well. Did you really expect anything less?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, as he started to move his hips once more, with a chuckle, “Kind of in the middle of something, love. If you could leave, please.” 

    “Wait! Who the hell is that? Stop.” Akaashi tried to lean away before being pushed back into the pillow. 

    Kuroo didn't miss a beat, continuing his movements with a steady voice, “No one important. As of today, I guess she would be my fiancée.” 


	3. Time Out

    “Wait a second! Time out! Stop!” Akaashi pulled himself up, scrambling to grab the bed cover in an attempt to separate himself from the man who had decided it was fine to continue having sex in front of someone else. His _fiancée_ , no less. 

    “But we were just getting to the good part,” Kuroo chuckled as he pulled Akaashi into his lap, nibbling on his neck. His erect cock was still inside of Akaashi's body, hitting his sweet spot every time he moved. Akaashi was struggling to keep the heat from his face, trying to stop the man from moving beneath him and trying to keep a straight face. 

    “Your fiancée is watching, you beast!”

    “It's fine, she doesn't care,” Kuroo purred, his tongue travelling up Akaashi's neck and stopping at his ear. He nibbled on Akaashi's earlobe, his signature smirk making an appearance once he heard Akaashi’s breath stagger. “Just pretend she's not there. That's what I do.” 

    “You bastard,” she snarled, her gray eyes narrowed as she leaned against the doorway. “I _really_ don't care what you do. But at our engagement party? You have no class, Kuroo.” 

    “See? She doesn't care.” 

    “I think she does care, but even if she doesn't, _I_ do! Please stop this now,” he panted, his quivering voice contradicting his own words as he tried in earnest to separate himself once more. 

    “Seriously, Kuroo. Give the guy a break,” a new voice filled with amusement piped in. The owner of the voice had a manicured hand covering the bottom part of her face, the top part dusted by short blonde hair matching her short stature.

    “What are we, a side show? Who is this now?” 

    “Apparently they like to watch,” Kuroo snickered, pulling the irritated man closer, a tight grip on Akaashi’s jaw as Kuroo’s lips came crashing down. He moaned, winking at the two women at the doorway as his free hand wrapped around Akaashi’s waist to keep him from escaping. It wasn't necessary as Akaashi was kissing back with just as much force, their teeth clashing as the pair fought with their tongues. It ended once Akaashi bit Kuroo’s bottom lip. His own lips were swollen and open in an invitation for more. Kuroo groaned before facing the bystanders, “Give me fifteen minutes and I will be all yours. Just, for the love of God, get the fuck out.” 

    Akaashi arched his back up against Kuroo’s chest, the gradual turn of his head towards the doorway, a wanton look upon his face which was flushed with lust. The blonde’s eyes widened before her own face was filled with pink as she bowed before jogging out of the room. The raven haired woman raised an eyebrow with a sneer, “Fifteen minutes? You are already missed. I'll give you five.”

    “Five?! Give me ten-”

    “Five minutes is enough,” Akaashi murmured as he started to slide up and down on top of his partner. His eyes were closed yet everyone in the room could feel his yearning, his breathing turning into huffs and needful pants. The woman grinned, licking her lips at the site before her and held up her hand to show five minutes she closed the door behind her. 

    “You get excited being watched?” Kuroo questioned, his hand in Akaashi’s hair as he pulled him back so he could capture his lips once more. He was met by teeth. 

    “Don't even start. Just hurry up and fuck me so you can run back to your fiancée, you piece of shit.” 

    “You don't know the whole story.” 

    “I don't want to,” Akaashi growled as he continued to dance in Kuroo’s lap. “Now are you going to finish this, or do I have to do it myself?” 

    Kuroo didn't waste any more time, lifting the feisty man off his dick and throwing him back down on the bed. He pushed Akaashi’s face into the mattress before he started thrusting into him once more. He entangled his hand within Akaashi's dark hair before jerking his head back. Akaashi’s whimpering moans mixed with pain as he gasped for air, digging his nails into Kuroo’s hand that was clutching his neck. Tears sprang into his tears as he bucked his hips back into Kuroo’s cock, demanding more. Harder. Faster. Kuroo didn't disappoint. 

    Akaashi’s breath turned into a raspy wheeze as he attempted to recover once they had both reached their climax. Kuroo was still inside Akaashi, falling next to him when his twitching subsided, still riding the high. Kuroo leaned over and kissed Akaashi, the brief caress eliciting a scowl as Akaashi pulled him off, pulling his pants back on. “Don’t touch me.” 

    “Really? You don't want to cuddle?” Kuroo chuckled, pulling the angry man to his chest. “You might hurt my feelings.” 

    “Let go of me. I can't believe that you left your own engagement party to have sex with someone you don't even know.”

    “But I do know you, Akaashi. I've had my eye on you for some time.” 

    “You know who I am?” 

    “I do. This was fun. I want to do it again. Don't you?” 

    “No.”

    “Don't lie,” Kuroo snorted as he rolled his eyes, stroking the firm thighs next to him. His legs were on either side of Akaashi as they sat on the edge of the bed. “You wanted me bad.” 

    “Wanted. Past tense.” 

    “You are going to need a way to find some release when you are stuck in a loveless marriage like me. I know your mother, it won't be long before you are in a similar situation.” 

    “I don't think so,” he spat, pushing himself off the bed, grappling with his shirt as he pulled on his shoes. He stopped, a frown on his alluring face once he heard the other man laugh. “What?!” 

    “You like to be in denial. Your mother is worse than mine, I'm surprised she has waited this long. Also-” he brushed his hand through Akaashi's hair, wrapping his hand around his neck before raking his pointer finger down his chest “-your buttons are fucked up.” 

    Akaashi looked down and noticed the state he was in. Before he could move a muscle, Kuroo’s nimble fingers were going to work. He fixed the shirt and tied the black laces on the left shoe, looking up at the trembling man before him with a grin. “Don't look at me like that. Shouldn't you be rushing back out there?” 

    “I’ll go. On one condition.” 

    “And what is that?” 

    “Meet me after everyone else has gone.” 

    “I don't think that is a good idea,” he backed up against the wall as Kuroo advanced, looking at him as if he was his next meal. Which he would be if he wasn't careful. 

    “Say you will,” Kuroo purred, his lips snuggling against Akaashi's ear, both hands against the wall blocking Akaashi within his warm embrace. “I want you. Just hear me out tonight. I won't do anything you won't like.” 


	4. Sacrifice

    Akaashi was sitting on the small bed in the room from earlier that night, picking at his cuticles as he waited for Kuroo to show up. He didn't know why he had agreed to wait for the intense man in the first place and he was pretty sure his parents were not buying his excuse as to why he was staying behind. But they had left so it didn’t matter. Everyone had started to trickle out as the night went on. Soon it was two in the morning and Kuroo was left to entertain the stragglers and Akaashi was alone in this room again. The scene of the crime. 

    Kuroo had asked for five minutes, if had been an hour already. Akaashi was tempted to just get up and leave, but something deep down was telling him to stay. He looked at his phone, it had been over an hour now as he slid his phone into his back pocket before sighing and falling back, letting his head hit the pillow. It was comfortable considering it was only a guest room. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered shut before snapping back open. He couldn't fall asleep. He refused to be vulnerable around that beast, lest who knows what he would wake up to. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he noticed several times that he had fallen asleep after waking with a jerking movement.

    He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep again. Although even as he thought this, now sitting up legs crossed in the middle of the bed, it wasn't long before he was waking up with a start once more.

    “Damn it!” 

    Akaashi decided to take matters into his own hands- so to speak. His unzipped his pants, licked his hand and pulled out his sleepy cock. He was determined to stay awake. As long as he didn't make too much noise he would hear when the doorknob turned and would have plenty of time to make himself look presentable. The last thing he wanted was for Kuroo to catch him in this position. His brain was yelling to just get up and leave, but as he started to stroke himself, he blocked out his brain and listened instead to the waves of pleasure rippling over his taut body. He arched his back, eyes closing once more with a smile on his lips.

    “Yes, just keep feeling it. Stay awake.”

    Akaashi woke up with a jolt. _Fuck!_ Something was different. The room was dark, the light had been turned off. His arms were restricted, he couldn't move them at all. He felt a soft material on his arms and legs, most likely silk, binding him in place. He felt the lack of pressure from his clothes; He was naked. Akaashi realized that the light may very well still be on but silk adorned his face, making it impossible to know one way or the other.

    “Release me!” 

    “You're finally awake,” Kuroo’s voice bellowed from the other side of the room. Clanking could be heard in the corner as Kuroo fiddled with something, making Akaashi both nervous and excited. 

    “Are we alone?” 

    “We are. Disappointed?” 

    “Untie me.” 

    “Is that what you really want?” He was closer now, he sounded close enough to touch. Kuroo whispered, working his way down Akaashi's body, allowing his breath to tickle the naked man beneath him, “Your body seems to disagree. Look how hard you've gotten. Your body is so hungry, it's practically screaming for this dick.” 

    “Why are you doing this?” Akaashi sighed, arching his back in an attempt to be touched. Kuroo just chuckled as he maneuvered himself around the curved treasure, his hot breath causing Akaashi to tremble in anticipation. “What are you going to do to me?”

    “I'm a spontaneous guy. Who knows what I might do. And as for why- when I come into a room and see an angelic creature asleep, erection in his hand, do you really expect me not to react?”

    Akaashi turned his head towards the wall, away from the sound of Kuroo’s taunts. “I was trying to stay awake. It's your fault for taking so long.”

    “And I’ll take full responsibility.”

    “But... I thought you had something you wanted to talk to me about. Untie me so we can talk.” 

    “We can talk like this.” 

    “At least take off the blindfold!” 

    “Why? Are you scared?”

    “No!”

    “I think you are scared, scared of how excited this makes you feel.”

    “Whatever, just say what you are going say and let me go,” he muttered, rolling his head back, lips pursed. “Before I fall asleep.” 

    “I like you like this. More honest,” Kuroo chortled. Akaashi’s breath caught in his thought in reaction to the feathers now exploring the front of his body. “Don't worry, I won't touch you until you beg me to.” 

    “Not going to happen,” he stated, grinding his teeth, trying to hide the desperation upon his face as he kept his body still. He gulped, fists clenched as he ran through the catalogue of images he kept on standby to keep from getting excited in awkward situations. This was the first time Akaashi had been in a situation like this one, however he had a feeling that now that he knew Kuroo, it wouldn't be the last. 

    “I’ll make it quick. You look like you are about to burst,” Kuroo hummed, ignoring the snarl from the other man as he added a new toy to play with. This one was leather. “Hmm? You like that, huh? I need you to do something for me. It's a small favour that will help us both.” 

    “What is that?”

    “You remember the cute blonde from earlier? Her name is Yachi. I need you to start courting her.” 

    “What?!” 

    “You know, take the cute girl on dates. Shower her with public affection. Surely you've seen it before.” Akaashi couldn't see the smirk, but he knew it was there. He clenched his fists tighter as the feather circled his nipple, the leather strands brushing across his hard cock. He didn't have to see the smug look on the arrogant man's face to know it was there. 

    “But I'm gay!” 

    “So is she. That's not an issue.” 

    “How is that not an issue? Are you crazy?” 

    “It’s a small sacrifice for the greater good. Kiyoko and I planned out everything.” 

    “Kiyoko?” 

    “My fiancée.” 

    “Untie me.” 

    “Is that your attempt at begging?” Kuroo sneered, slapping Akaashi’s chest and thighs with the leather straps before swirling the feathers over the red spots. The combination of pleasure and pain eliciting whimpers from Akaashi as he pulled on his binds. “You need to try harder than that.” 

    “I can't… What is your plan?” 

    “We have purchased two estates across from one another.”

    “So now you want me to live with three strangers.” 

    “After what we’ve done I wouldn't really call us strangers. This is for your benefit, Akaashi. It gets the parents off your back, it gets society off your back and I promise to keep you satisfied. If we are going to be stuck in loveless marriages, we might as well enjoy ourselves. The girls are on board. What do you think, Akaashi? Honestly?”

    “Why me?” 

    “If you could see what I'm seeing right now, you wouldn't be asking,” Kuroo cooed. He laughed as Akaashi's face tinged pink. “The girls will be a necessity in public, but they will be wrapped up in themselves in private. We will be left to ourselves. I plan on devouring every inch of this body.” 

    “You think that I will just follow you around?”

    “You can do anything you wish. I will take care of everything, I will make your life like a dream. With one condition. Only look at me. Don't touch anyone other than me. We already know how compatible our bodies are, so let me drown myself in you.” 

    “Hmm. Mhm,” Akaashi panted, thrashing his head back and forth as he moaned. The anticipation was killing him. He needed to be held by this cocky man and he needed it now. “Just touch me.”

    “Oh?” 

    “Please.” 

    “Is that all?” 

    “Please touch me, Kuroo. Please touch me. You can take me away to your castle and we can live happily ever after. But before that, fuck my brains out!” 

    Kuroo smiled, hazel eyes filled with lust as his lips found Akaashi's with reckless abandon. Their lips moistened as they explored each other before Kuroo pulled away. He looked down at the whimpering mess beneath him in appreciation. “Be prepared, Keiji. I'm never letting you go.”


End file.
